


in love with an idiot

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Domestic!Larry, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, basically drabbles about harry being a weirdo and louis loving him, so very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis was in love with an idiot.  He knew this, but sometimes it scared him how much he really, really knew this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>aka 5 fluffy 100-word drabbles about domestic!larry aka harry is a weirdo and louis loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in love with an idiot

1.

Louis was in love with an idiot. He knew this, but sometimes it scared him how much he really, really knew this. 

Like the night he found Harry on the kitchen floor, crying.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, dropping to his knees in front of the younger boy.

 “Lou” Harry gasped, burying his face into his neck “I’m sorry.”

“Tell me what happened, baby.”

“I was gonna to surprise you, but I forgot to set the timer.”

It was then Louis could smell the burnt cookies in the trash. He frowned into Harry’s curls, patting his back in comfort.

“There, there.” 

 

2.

He was sitting up in bed, smack in the middle of a novel, when out of nowhere...

“Sometimes I wish I could get pregnant.”

“What?” Louis asked, because there was no way his boyfriend actually...

“Like, not right now. Obviously. But when we got older, it would be nice. You know, to have your child growing inside of me.”

Louis, against his better judgement, looked up.

Harry stood in front of their full-length mirror, observing the jumper he had bunched under his t-shirt. 

Louis watched in horror as Harry brought his hand to rest on his “baby bump.”

 

3.

It was a million degrees in their flat. 

The heat hit Louis like a slap in the face the moment he opened the door.

“What in the hell?” he grumbled to himself. Was there a bloody fire in the kitchen or something? And where was Harry?

“Harry?!” Louis calls out, sudden concerned.

No response. 

After surveying that nothing was on fire and the thermostat had just been cranked to an ungodly temperature, Louis went upstairs.

Harry, sweating profusely and in nothing but his boxers, was hanging out in Downward Dog.

“Bikram yoga” the younger boy panted, grinning “Come join me.”

 

4.

“Babe, don’t be mad” was the first thing he heard when he answered the phone.

“What have you done now?” Louis asked.

“I adopted a kitten and I can’t give him back because I’m already so in love.” 

And the thing is, Louis could get mad. But Harry’s been begging for a pet forever and even though he isn’t a “cat person,” he decided to let him win this.

When Harry brought home not one, but two kittens, that’s when Louis got mad.

“I couldn’t separate them, they’re soul mates.”

And that’s how they got their cats, Leon and Henry. 

 

5.

When Harry told Louis he had something special planned for that night, he got pretty excited.

When the stereo came out, along with Harry dressed in a pair of gold booty shorts, he started to get concerned.

When Christina Aguilera’s ”Genie in a Bottle” started blaring, he had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from laughing. 

But then Harry grinned, so proud of himself for “seducing” Louis, that Louis couldn’t bring himself to poke fun of the poor boy he desperately loved.

Instead Louis kissed his tummy and stuck a folded up bill in his booty shorts. 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you thought this was cute :) Also, for those who don't know, "bikram yoga" is a yoga practice that takes place in a room of about 105°F. It's madness haha


End file.
